A Tainted Storm (Twilight Love Story)
by QUEENb001997
Summary: A girl name Donatella Masen is from a big city loses everything when her mother passes away along with her own life. But what happens when the Cullen family find her? Will she let her walls fall? Or will she let her past build them up completely?
1. Chapter 1: The Ending

I never thought I'd be here. A girl from a big city living with my aunt in a run down house. After my mother died I had to move from a big house to a bad life. i never got time to morn her and my aunt went right into drugs and drinking. I grabbed a hair tie from my wrist and put my long blonde hair in a pony tail. i was the weird girl here so i put my head down deep into my desk as the science teacher walked into the class . "Who's ready for an exciting day?" he asked the class. his eyes caught onto me "Oh, yes" smiled as I buried my head deeper into the desk hoping this day would be over already. Soon it was and i headed to the diner. I walked in and sat at a table. A lady with colored skin and short curly hair came up to my table. "what can i get you sweetie?" she asked as she stepped back a little. "can I get a Pepsi and a burger and fries" i asked. She wrote down my order and walked away with a curious look on her face. I picked up the ketchup bottle and then my phone started to buzz in my pocket I pulled it out and answered it. "Hey" My aunts voice came on the phone. "What's up?" I asked. "Can you bail me out?" she asked. I sigh and got up from the table and put 20 dollars down. "Yeah I am coming" I told her.  
i sigh as i left. I walked into the police station with this feeling of embarrassment. "Hey sir?" I tapped the cop on the shoulder. He turned around "Yes?" he asked. "i need to bail my aunt out of jail" i told him. "Ah, yes" he went over to the front desk and looked on the paper. "Name?" he asked. "Mary Masen" i said. "I'm sorry ma'ma but she isn't aloud to leave until her hearing" he told me. I chucked in frustration "Great, this is perfect" I went to walk away and a man called out to me. "Donatella!" I heard a man's voice. I turned around to see my aunts ex walking up to me really fast. I started running out the police station and got to the side walk. I stopped to breath and looked around and didn't see him. The sky was started to get a little dark. I started to walk home and I got this weird feeling. I kept feeling like i was being followed by someone or something. By the time i got home it was completely dark outside. I walked into the pitch black house and something grabbed my shoulder when i got into the kitchen. The light turned on and i found my aunts ex standing in front of me with a few other big men. "Your aunt owes me a lot of money" he said. i started backing away to step into a another man. "And i'm going to get it one way or another" he was getting so close to me I couldn't breath. "Grab her" he said. "No!" I screamed and one on the men grabbed me and I punched hin the jaw he held his jaw stumbling back.I was able to run into the living room before another man caught me "LET ME GOO!" i screamed. I was afraid. They carried me out the road in front of my house. I some how got my foot to swing and kick another man in the balls. "Feisty, i like then that way makes a better fight" My aunts ex smiled evilly. The man put me down "We are giving you 60 seconds to run and then we come after you" he explained to me. "So, run!" he yelled. I got up fast and took of fast as I could. I could't think and my leg felt like jelly but i kept running. Suddenly I hit what i thought was a wall but hands hung onto my arms. I looked up to find another man smiling evilly at me. He turned me around and my exs aunt ran up to me. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "AH!" I screamed. I fell as i felt my warm blood flow out of my stomach turning cold as it hit my skin. "Oh honey, I'm not done yet, you're going to suffer" he smiled as he hovered above me stabbing me over and over again as I screamed and cried. More and mire blood flowed out of me. I knew this was going to be the end. I wasn't going to see tomorrow or the sun light ever again. This was it, I was going to die at 16 before my life has even begun. I could feel my sight started to fade. My legs were numb but as he stabbed me i could feel less and less of it. "Boss, i thinks she's dead" a man said. The last thing I seen was him cleaning his knife off and throwing the bloody cloth at me and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2 Reborn

I felt this burning in my whole body. Every part of me felt like it was on fire. I could hear screaming only to find it was my voice. The burning pain in my chest. "I can't watch this" I heard a mans voice. "Edward, She's the one" I heard a woman voice.

"I love you my darling, No matter what happens" My mothers voice said peacefully to me. This was a memory and i never forgot it. Then i was a little girl no older than four. "Mommy It hurts" I cried as my mother came up to me and kissed my hurt knee "All better?" her voice sounding like angels singing. Next thing i knew it was the the best memory I have of her. We were both casing each other in a field full of flowers she tackled me tickling me. "Momma, Some day i wanna be just like you" I was only 11 years old. "Why? When all you need to be is you sweetie" She smiled hugging me tightly kissing my forehead.

My eyes darted open. Was I alive right now? I quickly sat up faster than I should had. I could see colors I've never seen before. I could hear a football game playing down stairs. "Hello, I'm Bella and this is my Husband Edward" A womens voice said behind me. I ran over to the door hiding behind it. "W-Where am I?" I asked stuttering my words. "It's okay, You're safe here with us" She smiled at me reaching her hand out for me. "What's your name?" Bella asked me. "Do you know you're name?" she asked. I looked back at her. This burning sensation hit my throat as I grabbed it. She walked up to me slowly "Here" he smiled holding out her hand. I grabbed it taking a leap of faith. "Now, do you know who you are?" she asked. "I'm Donatella Masen " I said as we sat down. " Donatella that's a really pretty name" she smiled at me. "Now what I'm going to tell you might seem crazy but do you trust me?" she asked looking deep into my eyes. I nodded "Yeah". "Okay my family and I are all vampires" she went on. "Edwards sister and father found you really hurt and there was only one way we could save you" she told me. I couldn't move I could barley speak "S-so I'm a vampire too?" i asked my voice sounding not the same as before. She nodded and i felt this hurt in my chest I didn't even realize i was crying until Bella handed me a tissue. "Thank you, I don't mean to be so rude, I just" I didn't say another word. "You were hoping to die?" Edward asked. Bella smiled "He can read thoughts". Oh great I thought to myself and Edward chuckled at me. "Tell me about your mother" Edward smiled kneeling down. Bella hand was holding mine. "She was the best thing in my life when I was little" I explained. "She was beautiful and kind and had the biggest heart" I went on. I stopped thinking about the burning in my throat. "Bella she needs to feed" he stated. "Feed? Like eat another person?" i asked shockingly. They both chuckled "No, we feed only on animal blood" Bella explained. "We need to get you changed" Bella smiled looking at my clothes. Then a perky woman came rushing into the room. "I got that!" she hugged me tight then handed me a dress and shoes. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper" she said as another male vampire came in the room. I grabbed the clothes smiling at her "Thank you" I said as she nodded. "You are taking this news very well for a new born" Jaspers voice almost had almost a hillbilly style to it. Edward starting laughing trying so hard to keep a straight face. "This will be very annoying" I said walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door. I looked at the dress it was classy but also cute. I slipped into the light blue dress and it had just enough cleavage to show off what i had but still be classy the white lace trimming around the v-neck was amazing. I then slipped on the blue flats. I turned around to check my hair and i must have screamed because Bella came rushing in. "What's wrong?" she asked. "My-my eyes!" i yelled. "It'd okay they will go to a born color in a month or so" she explained. She held out her hand as she lead me out of the bathroom. "Yes i chose well as usual" Alice smiled leaving the room with Jasper. "You ready?" Bella asked. "We will both be with you" Edward explained. "Why? So if i go nuts?" I asked. Edward chuckled "Something like that" Bella pushed at him "Stop picking on her" Bella smiled. They both jumped out of the window at the same time. I closed my eyes jumping right after them. "Quick learner" Bella stated. They took off together I ran after them following the them fast. It was like I've never seen the world before. All the sights and colors i was completely amazed. I caught up to both of them quickly as if we were all racing. My vampire speed was amazing. We all stopped at the same time "Okay this should be okay it's far enough away" Edward said. "You sure?" Bella asked. Edward kissed her head before taking off to tackle a deer and rip it throat out drinking it dry. "Awh, poor deer" I said. Bella chuckled at that. Running after a bob cat doing the same as Edward. I heard a Roaring sound almost as if a big cat was around. I darted after it attacking it to the ground fighting it off a bit before biting into it's neck. The taste of the blood ran down my throat as i hummed loving the taste. As the blood stopped coming out i there was no more. "And she didn't even make a mess" Edward joked. I stood up wiping my mouth with my hand. "You satisfied?" Bella asked. i nodded as I knew this was funny. We took longer walking about to the house. I explained to them what had went on and why i was attacked. "That's horrible" Bella said. "You wont ever have to be scared like that again" Bella smiled. Then something hit me Edward chuckled "It's the 20th" he said. "What?" Bella asked. " Donatella here turned 18 a day before he was changed" Edward explained. "Better not let Alice know" Bella laughed along with Edward as they walked in front of me. "Wait, why?" I asked them both as i walked behind them.


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

"So before we go inside I want to just warn you" Bella went on. "It's not bad, just" Edward got cut of by Bella. "We have a daughter she's human and we just want to make sure your okay with a human before we let you near her. A man came out and i could smell him right away. Edward gave me a nod as he read my thoughts. "Dad this is Donatella" She said as he stepped closer. "Her eyes are red..." Her father stated. Bella sigh "This is for Renesmee" she pushed him closer. "I'm Charlie" he stuck out his hand to shake mine and I just smelled him. I stepped back not feeling the need to fed on a human I was calm. "Woah..nothing?" she asked. "Nothing" Edward said with a smile on his face. "Well a least you could've bought me coffee first" Charlie joke. "Does Jacob know?" Bella asked him. He nodded "He's inside with Nes- Renesmee trying to convince every one it's a bad idea" he said. Bella rolled her eyes "Thank you" she said hugging him. "Anything for you and Carlisle" he said. Bella shook her head "Dad..." she sighed. "Oh, they don't know?" he asked. "Nobody but Jasper Alice and Me and Bella and you" Edward stated. "Know what?" i asked. "Oh, nothing shall we?" Charlie held out her arm. "Well take it" he said. I put my arm around his as we all walked into the front door. "Awh, look Sheriff Swan walking a lady in" A mans voice said. " Donatella This is Emmett a pain in everyone ass but he's funny" Bella introduced us I went to shake his hand but he hugged me tight. "This is Rosalie Emmett soulmate" Bella said. Rosalie didn't move "Hi" is all she said. "Then you've met Jasper and Alice" Bella smiled. "Don't think i don't know about your birthday" she confessed. "Oh,no" I pleaded to Edward. "What did you two tell her?" Alice pretended to be hurt. "So what a party?" Emmett asked. "Not yet, let Donatella get settled in first" Alice explained. "Then this is Jacob black" Bella said. "He's not a vampire, I can smell dog on him" i said to Bella. The family laughed at Jacob "Ha-ha very funny" he said standing in front of a little girl. "Jacob is a werewolf" she explained. "and this little cutie is our daughter" Edwards picking up Renesmee and walking in front of me. "Can you say hi?" he asked. She put her hand on my check showing me when she first seen me. "W-what was that?" i asked. "That's how she gets you to know her" Bella smiled at the girl that look about 10. "She wonderful" I smiled. She held out her arms for me. "Best friend" Renesmee put her head on my shoulder. "Awh" i cooed over her. Soon she fell asleep. "Where is Carlisle?" Edward asked everyone. "He went to hunt" Alice said. "He's here" Alice said sounding way to excited. A man walked through the front door and i thought that my heart had burst out of my chest. He was so handsome. His white button up fit him just right and his blonde hair was comb back to revile his golden eyes. I didn't realize I was biting my lip until Edward nudge me. FUCK! I thought Edward could hear my thoughts. Edward then chuckled and I rolled my eyes. I had to not to think like that but something was pulling me to him. Bella stood behind Edward playing with her daughter. Rosalie watched me intensely as did Jacob. He doesn't really like vampires well does he Edward? I thought so no one could hear me. Edward shook his head and I looked confused "Long story" he said. Carlisle walked up to me and I thought i was gonna fall over or faint until i realize I can't even if I wanted to. "Hello I'm Carlisle and welcome to the family" He smiled at me and I smiled back slightly "I'm Donatella`". I didn't even realize his hand was out until I looked down and shook it. I felt something when I touched his hand. Almost like a spark through out my whole body. Just then Carlisle was thrown across the room and through a window by something. "Bella get Renesmee out of here!" Edward yelled and Bella was out the door before I could even do anything. Edward rushed over to Carlisle to check on him. I looked down at me hands to realize I had throw him across the room with my hands. I looked around to see everyone staring at me. I felt a tear roll down my face. "I'm- I'm s-so sorry" I said before running out the door before anyone could say another word.

Carlisle P.O.V

I remembered her screams and they way she cried out as the pain tore into her. I stayed there for two whole days but i couldn't any long I had to hunt also I couldn't stay and see her in this much pain. The family agreed to save her Alice said it was necessary and meant to be. I believed to not doubt Alice and her suggestions. She told me what would happen to Esme and that she wasn't my true soulmate and she would let me know when she seen her coming. Esme ending up leaving and going off with her true soulmate we have no hard feelings and even cross each other some times when we are out hunting and when she get Renesmee now and then. When I seen this girl lying on the ground in her own blood I knew there was no medical way to save her. When I first seen her face I seen true beauty she was barley alive. Her blonde hair was covered in blood. We didn't know how she would act or be. Our family would be prepared if she went insane or killed any humans. I pushed the thought out of my mind. By the time I was done hunting there was still time left. Did i want to go back right away? I shook my head and headed deeper into hunting. I just need to hunt until she's awake and see who she what she will be after the change. It had now been another day and Alice said she would be awake and ready by now. When I finally gotten back to the house I could hear small talk between Bella and Edward and she spoke up now and then her voice sounding like angels singing. I walked into the house and she stood there by the piano next to Edward. I could see Edward chuckle as he nudged the girl. Her hair was a golden blonde color it had changed since she became a new born. Her eyes were red as blood telling everyone she was a new born. She was biting her lip as she stared. I didn't know if she would be upset with what i did to her. "Hello I'm Carlisle and welcome to the family" I said smiling at her putting my hand out. "I'm Donatella" she smiled back. Her smiled made my heart jump. I knew Edward could hear every thought that was running through my mind I hoping he was ignoring them to save me the embarrassment. When her hand touched my it send wave shocks through my whole body. Suddenly I was thrown across the room and through a window by her hands. The glass cut me in places. I heard Edward yell and Bella ran out with Renesmee. "I'm- I'm s-so sorry" I heard Donatella voice and I could hear her pain. Edward was by my side. Then she was gone just like that. Edward stuck out his hand helping me up. "What the hell was that?!" Jacob yelled. "That was her gift" Edward said. "And if im gonna take a guess she freaked out" I said to them. Jasper walked up to me "I have no idea where she's at I lost her scent once she hit the woods" Jasper told us. "You mean there is a newborn Vampire on the lose? The wolves will kill her on the spot!" Jacob yelled. "That's one hell of a power" Emmett chuckled. "Yes, very rare and if the Voultri find her we wont ever get her back" I explained to them.

Donatella P.O.V

All I could feel was guilt. The sky was pouring rain. This man had gave me a second chance to live forever and I hurt him. I always hurt the ones who try to get close to me. I ran without a place in mind. When I got to a path I remembered the words my mother had told me. "Donatella, Not everything is what you can only see" i repeated. The day she told me she was dying from Cancer. I walked up the path even further to see the house I once called a home. It had been been empty since my mother died in her own bed. I walked inside to her the grand stairs that i ran up and down everyday as a child. I walked into a pink walled room. The day I fought with my mother about a boy I had liked. The walls where still covered in my name. I walked out and i reached a door. Was i ready for this? I kept crying as i opened the door to find the room just as it been left. You could see the spot where my mother had passed away. Her photos covered the walls. Suddenly my anger got me and before I knew it i was destroying the whole house. Kicking and punching walls in. Smashing beds and ripping up everything i knew. "This is your fault!" I yelled as if she was standing right next to me. Suddenly I threw up my hand and all the tables and chair int he kitchen flew across the room and into the dinning room. It's like I couldn't control any part of me. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled above me. "YOU LEFT ME!

i stared sobbing even harder as i fell to my knees and crawling into a ball. "How could you..." My voice was in whispers now. " Donatella... there you are" I heard a soft mans voice and a slight hand touch my back. I looked up to see Carlisle kneeling down. I started sobbing harder he picked me up and leaned me into his arms and hugged me tight. "You're okay" he whispered holding me. "I'm-I'm so sorry" i apologized. " Donatella I'm fine, I'm okay we just have to get you to control that gift of yours" he smiled at me trying to reassure me.

Carlisle got a call not long after he left me cry into him and he had to leave. Leaving me with Edward and Bella to keep a eye one me. When we reached the house Edward lead me to my room and i thanked him. I closed my door behind me and laid on my bed. If I wasn't a vampire I would so sleep right now. I chuckled at my inside joke to myself. Edward and Bella had a place down the road from us but Alice and Jasper were down the hall. I heard a slight knock on my door. "Hey" Alice peaked her head in. "Come on in Alice" I said sitting up from the bed. "We just wanted to see how your doing?" she asked as Jasper walked behind her. "I'm okay, i guess" i lied. Jasper shook his head "Oh please down tell me you can read minds too?" I asked. "He wishes" Alice giggled. "No, But i can read your emotions" Jasper stated. "Oh" i said as my mouth made a o shape. "Donatella, you're struggling and you can hide it from Edward and Bella and maybe even Carlisle but you can't hide it from me" he explained. I sighed " I just, Don't get me wrong you guys are great and Bella and Alice and I could become the best of friends" Alice cut me off. "We will" she corrected me. I chuckled "Yeah, I just can't help but I think.." I stopped in mid sentence. "You feel like you've been robbed?" Alice asked. "Yeah, kind of" I said. "I had a full life ahead of me, i was gonna go to the best collage and get away from everything" I explained. I had hopes and dreams and they were destroyed by of group of men who took away my life" I went on. "Do you blame him?" Jasper asked. I sighed once again "Carlisle? No never" I said. "If anything he helped me" I said to them. "I feel like there's a but" Alice stated. "No, no but" I smiled. "Look, we all had horrible adjustments to this" Jasper said. "But trust me it only gets easier" he smiled. "If it wasn't for this lady here I wouldn't be the man I am today" he kissed her on the nose. "I hope I find someone lie you two have found each other" I smiled at their cuteness. "Maybe even sooner than you think" Alice giggled. I raised my brow at her and chuckled.

The next morning I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where Renesmee sat at the table eating next to Jacob. "Ugh, cereal i miss that" I said. Jacob chuckled at me "Aren't you miss nice in the morning" he retorted. "I'm not a morning person okay..." I said. "But you don't sleep" Jacob stated. "Exactly my point" I said. Jacob shook his head as he chuckled. I went over to the piano and started playing the song I knew by heart. " A drop in thee ocean, A change in the weather" I sang playing beautifully."I was praying that you and me might end up together" My voice sang every note perfectly. I was so into the song I didn't realize Edward and Bella in front of the piano listening to very note carefully. "I don't wanna waste the weekend, If you don't love me pretend" my hands never stopped playing. Soon almost everyone was in the room. It's just a drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together" My voice hit every note perfectly. "It's like wishing for the rain as I stand in the desert" I sang on. "But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven" I sang. "Oh you are...my heaven" when i finished everyone clapped. "You didn't tell us you could play and sing" Bella smiled at me. "Never asked" I chuckled. Carlisle watched me with a smile on his face. "Can you play another?" Carlisle asked me. "What day is it" I sang. "And what month" I sang the whole song as I got lost Carlisle eyes. "Cause there's you and me and all other people with nothing to do" I sang on. "I can't keep my eyes off of you" I sang. "what day is it?" "And in what month this clock never seemed so alive" When i finished even Jacob and Rosalie clapped and smiled. "Okay, Donatella needs to hunt" Edward stated. "Perhaps Carlisle can take you this time?" Edward asked looking at him. "Actually i have to head to the hospital, Maybe Alice an take her?" he said before straightening him self and leaving the room checking his phone. "We'll take you" Bella smiled at me hooking her arm into mine as we walked out of the house. "As long as Edward stays out of my head" I pushed at him and he chuckled really hard.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Then Found

"So that makes me five and you two" I stuck out my tongue at Edward. "Yeah, Yeah, Yea" Edward chuckled. "So have you decided?" Bella asked me. "On?" i said confused. "Your party?" Bella asked me. I rolled my eyes "Alice wont drop it and plus your 18th should be celebrated" Bella told me. We walked into the house. Renesmee hugged Bella right at the door along with her father. I walked past Carlisle office and seen him writing in his notes. I knocked slightly on the door. He looked up only too see who it was and went right back to his notes "Come on in" he said. "Um, i was just making sure your not mad at me" I hinted. He paused in his tracks. I walked over to the chair and stood there. He looked up at me "What would give you that idea?" he asked. I sat in the chair in front of him. "I guess you just seem upset since I uh, threw you across the house and into a window" I looked down at my hands still feeling guilty. He got up and shut his door and sat on his desk in front of me. "Donatella, I'm not upset at all just have a lot to do with moving and trying to hide you in plain site without causing alarm" he explained. "I just thought with what" he cut me off kneeling down to me staring into my eyes. "Donatella, you are the most caring and thoughtful person" he said putting his hand on my knee. His touch sent shock waves through me. He smiled at me as I smiled back. He stood up kissing the top of my head "I got to get back to work" he said. I nodded getting up from the chair and went to walk out of the door "Donatella?" Carlisle called out. I turned around hoping he would say what i wanted him to. "Yeah?" I looked at him. "Edward, Bella have to go check this house out would you be a doll and drive Renesmee over to Jacobs tomorrow?" he asked. "Uh, yeah sure" I smiled. "Alright I'll leave you my car" he said. I nodded leaving the room and going up the stairs. Rosalie stood by my bedroom door with Emmett beside her. "Donatella can we talk?" she asked. I nodded "Are you going insult me today?" i asked. She shook her head "No, I want to apologize and call a truce" she said. I looked at Emmett and he nodded "Alright, just tell me one thing?" I asked. She looked down at her shoes "Go ahead" she said. "Why? what did I do to you?" I asked. " Donatella I didn't want this life for me, let alone for anyone else" She explained. "But I realized I can't stop fate" She smiled at Emmett then back at me. "Am i missing something?" I asked. "No" Emmett said too quickly. "Right" I sighed. "Well then truce" I said and Rosalie walked away with Emmett. Renesmee came into my room later that night "Hey sweetie" I smiled as she sat on my bed. "Hi" Is all she said. "Do you like coloring?" I asked. She nodded as i got up and handed her markers and paper. "Wanna color together?" I asked. I started drawing Carlisle and It turn out prefect. "Hey that's grandpa" she said. "You want to keep it?" I asked her. "Can I?" she asked excited. I nodded "This is for you" she handed me her paper then running out the door. I turned it over and almost started crying as I read _I Love my aunt_ Donatella! _With a bog heart on it. I put it above my bed as I stepped back. I soft knock hit my door "Come in" I answered. Carlisle stood there when i turned around. "That's cute" he pointed out Renesmee drawing. I nodded "Very" I smiled at him. "Has Jasper been helping you control?" he asked. I sat on my bed "Yeah, Mostly" I said. Carlisle sat down next to me on the bed. I could feel his skin touching my leg. "Good" he smiled. "I actually can bring things to me" I told him. He chuckled "Will you show me?" he asked. I stuck out my hand in the motion to come close. A picture of the Cullens now sat in my hand. "That's very good" he smiled. I went to put it back with my powers only to have the picture smash up against t_ he wall. "Ooops, still working on that part" I giggled. Carlisle chuckled at the fail. His laugh was nice "Carlisle?" I looked at him. "Yes?" he asked. "Do you think you would be happy if you hadn't became a Vampire?" I asked him. "Hmm, I been a vampire for so long I don't think I would want to be without my family I have now" he told me. I nodded "Why? Are you regretting?" he asked. "No...just guilty for leaving my aunt" I told him. "After my father died before i was born my mother devoted her life to me" I explained. "When she passed it hurt my aunt a lot and that's why she got into drugs" I went on. I remember how scared I was every night, I'd have to check on her to see if she was still alive" I explained. "I really thought one morning I was going to wake up and find her dead" I said. "But I soon realized she was already dead" I looked up at Carlisle to see the pain in his eyes. He put his hand on mt leg "You don't ever have to fee like that ever again, You're safe here with us" he said. I jumped at the spark that went through me every time he touched me or even got too close.I stared into his golden eyes and he smiled "Alright I should get back to work" he said getting up breaking what I thought was a moment. Why did i have this huge crush on him? "I'll leave my keys for you in my office" he said before kissing the top of my head and leaving quickly before I could say a word. I stood up from my bed looking into the mirror to find my eyes changed to a very light blue. I smiled seeing my mothers eyes on my face. The rest of the night I read my mothers diaries nobody knew I had. Talking about my father and how in love they were. I only wish I'd find love like that.

The next day when I finally realized what time it was I went and got Renesmee from Carlisle room waking her up she got dressed quickly. "How about you go make yourself a bowl of breakfast and I'll get the car keys" I told her. I went into Carlisle office and grabbed the car keys sitting by his computer with a note _Make sure you go buy new clothes_ it said. I looked down and seen a credit card" I rolled my eyes sticking it into my wanted me to buy clothes for my birthday and he's already gave me so much. "You ready?" I asked as she stood by the door nodding, I put on my heels and we both headed to the car. I unlocked both doors and we both got in. "Wanna rock out?" I asked her. She smirk at me nodding. I turned on music and blasted it loudly. Renesmee told me where to go as we rocked out to the music. We pulled up to a driveway and Jacob ran out tot he car. "They sent the new born?" Jacob laughed. "Carlisle is looking for a house some where" I said. Jacob nodded "Yeah I know" he chuckled. I looked at him confused "You're moving in?" I asked. "No moving with you guys just not in, I can't move in with a bunch of vampires" he laughed. "Right" I nodded. "Can you ask Momma if you can pick me up as well?" Renesmee asked. "I'll ask her" I rubbed her head as I headed back to the car. I got in seeing Jacob chase her in the red house. I had to drive along ways just to make sure i wasn't going to be noticed. Because I'm technically dead. I bought a dress for a party just in case Alice plans a party. It was a red strapless dress with white heels. I also got Shirts and jeans to have at the house. I didn't spend a lot at all.

When I got back in the car i heard a phone ringing. I finally found it in the back seat. It was Carlisle. "hello" i said answering. "Just checking in" Carlisle voice came through. I smiled at his voice "I'm headed back now" I said "Actually we wont be home in time will you go to the store and pick food up for when Renesmee gets back?" he asked. "Uh, sure" I said. "Great thank you" he said before hanging up. "What is with him and his mix signals" I said out loud almost groaning. When I finally got done shopping for food I went straight home. I grabbed everything out of the car. I looked at the house it was darker than usual. I pushed it aside as I unlocked the door I turned on the light to find all the Cullens dressed up. "Surprise" Alice walked up to me grabbing a bag. "Oh, well thanks" i laughed. Bella looked amused. "Did you even go look at a house?" I asked Carlisle. He raised chuckled putting his hand on my lower back guiding me away from the rest of his family. "Yes I actually did" he smiled. I nodded "And?" i asked. "I think it's a perfect fit" he smiled at me again. We both headed out to the backyard. "I wanted to actually talk to you the other night but i got a little nervous" Carlisle said. I chuckled "You nervous?" i asked. He nodded "Believe it or not, Alice reminded me of something, everyone comes into our lives for a reason" he looked at me with a smile. "Yes" I agreed. I had no idea what I was doing. Was this right? Were my feelings for Carlisle way out of line. We walked in the backyard for about ten minutes in complete silence. "Hey, Um Jacob here and he wants to see all of us" Edward said coming out scaring the hell out of me. Carlisle looked worried as he grabbed my hand taking me into the house. "What the hell did you do?!" Jacob yelled in my face. Edward pushed him away as he flew across the floor. "How could you even think she could have anything with that" Edward yelled at him. Jacob stood up fast "It was her scent they found" Jacob stated. Edward then back away from me. "Guys what's going on?" I asked. "Like you don't know" Jacob retorted. Bella was taking Renesmee away with a bag out the door. Great now Bella can't even trust me. Carlisle looked confused. "Jacob found a group of humans dead close to his land where Donatella was today" Edward told Carlisle. "And, The pack is coming for her" Edward went on. "What?" Emmett asked. "This can't be Edward she's been so calm with humans" Carlisle wouldn't step to the idea. "Either way we have to get her out of here" Edward said. "Are you kidding me?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Jacob if you don't trust her then leave, because we do" Edward told him. At that moment I knew Edward had my back but would the rest of the family act the same way. "Bella trusts you, but we can't have Renesmee here in this all" Edward explained to me. Suddenly I smelled a familiar scent. "Someone is here and they're new" Edward said. Just then I thought I was seeing a ghost in front of me her eyes red as blood "My darling" The woman smiled to me. "Mom?" I asked feeling my tears hit my face.


End file.
